RailWorks
RailWorks is a train simulation game developed by RailSimulator.com. It is a successor to Rail Simulator, and was released online on 12 June 2009 and in stores on 3 July 2009.[2] RailWorks 2 was released on Steam on 24 September 2010. It was released on DVD later that year. Owners of the original Railworks were automatically upgraded to Railworks 2 via the Steam platform.[3] RailWorks 3: Train Simulator 2012 was released on 23 September 2011 under the name Train Simulator 2012. Owners of RailWorks 2 are automatically upgraded to TS2012 via the Steam platform.[4] The new version contained a number of improvements and new features.[5] Train Simulator 2013 was released on 20 September 2012. It featured new menus including a new quick drive feature and a new community download centre by Steam called Steam Workshop where users can download new scenarios. It also features a 'Relay' mode allowing for users to exchange trains in the middle of an activity. Since the game's release, Steam has been used to deliver additional routes, locomotives, updated Rail Simulator content in the form of DLC. Examples include the fictional Rascal & Cottonwood route from All Aboard and packs of the LMS Jubilees and theGWR 4900 Class locomotives. Routes The original RailWorks base package contained nine routes, now most of which are available as legacy DLC. The current version of the game, Train Simulator 2013, contains only three routes, those being Munich to Augsburg, London to Brighton and Sherman Hill. People who purchased Railworks before 20 September 2012 retained their original content, and have the option to purchase the new routes via Steam.[6][7] *Oxford–Paddington (UK), set in 2006 *York–Newcastle (UK), set in 1978 *Bath–Templecombe (UK), set in 1955. Part of the S&D railway. *Barstow–San Bernardino (US), set in 2005 'RS/RW/TS2012/TS2013 Loco Stock' Rolling Stock The original RailWorks base package contained 16 drivable locomotives and multiple units, some in multiple liveries. *LMS Stanier Class 5 4-6-0 *S&DJR 7F 2-8-0 *British Rail Class 55 *British Rail Class 47 *British Rail Class 37 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/InterCity_125 InterCity125 High Speed Train] *British Rail Class 166 *DBAG Class 101 *DB Class 294 Diesel Shunter *DB Class V 200 *DRB Class 52 *DB Baureihe BR 143 *DB Class 151 *GE ES44-AC *EMD SD40-2 *EMD F7 A & B The game also came with passenger coaches and freight vehicles. The latest version of the game, Train Simulator 2013, does not come with all of these locomotives as standard, instead allows new users to buy them in legacy DLC packages. Existing users retained their original rolling stock. New users receive instead different locomotives, multiple units and relevant coaches and freight cars including Union Pacificliveried ES44AC, SD70M, SD40-2 and SW10, Southern Electrostar, and Deutsche Bahn's ICE 3, DB Class 101 and DB Class 294.[6] Critical reception IGN gave the game an "7.0" or "decent" citing that the game doesn't "bring a lot of new stuff to the genre" and graphically lacks the "flair" of a normally developed game.[8] On Thursday 17th March 2011, it was announced that Railworks 2: Train Simulator had won the award for "Best Simulator 2010" by readers of GiN. Official Website Official Website Category:General